


Claire's anger

by iceiline



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceiline/pseuds/iceiline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This gon be gud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire's anger

one daf  
claire was battlin g nicurel. it was a gud batlle.  
but ten  
nirecoles internut cut out  
  
CLAIRE WAS ANGERF!!!!!!1111!!  
SHE TREHW HER DS ON THE GRUND AND SCRMED  
"NIREOLE W T F!."  
nicorele lafeed  
  
"skiddle diddle my hizzle bizzle" se sud and jumpedd out the window.   
he culd not flie  
she ded  
  
claire lauged "NO ONE MESS WIFGHT MY POKEMAN."  
seh tem flew into the sun and became a hawt lesbeian chicken sex goddess  
the nde.


End file.
